


Sun & Moon / Wind & Fire (Fanart)

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: Just a fanart of Naruto with a little inspiration in the kabuki :3--Black ink, watercolor and pencil color.





	Sun & Moon / Wind & Fire (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-chhmHxZqJaI/WY1ChQzZIyI/AAAAAAAAAnE/Rf5AbDiSek4Ja1X5T0h9ZeI4o5dIS9zQACLcBGAs/s1600/solylunaLt.jpg


End file.
